Promesas en una noche de odio
by zzk'zz
Summary: Dos rivales se enfrentaran a muerte y descubrirán que no son tan diferentes, podrán apartar sus diferencias y ayudarse entre si o seguirán con su rivalidad pesar de su semejanzas.
1. Chapter 1

PROMESAS EN UNA NOCHE DE ODIO

Era una noche oscura donde se encontraban dos personas dentro de un gran y desolado túnel peleando, se podía ver como el fuego y el hielo chocaban bruscamente y sin piedad, en ese lugar se encontraba un muchacho moreno de chaqueta negra y cabellera blanca, y una joven mujer de piel clara con un traje parecido al del muchacho pero de otro color y forma, su cabello era largo y de color celeste.

-esos malditos te enviaron ¿verdad?-pronunciaba agitado el muchacho por la pelea.

-jeje eres simplemente un estúpido, no podrás derrotarme, no puedo creer que mi misión más importante sea destruir a alguien como tú-respondió la joven en tono burlón para provocar a su objetivo.

-si así quieres que así sean las cosas, entonces no mostrare piedad-mencionaba el peliblanco que ya estaba dispuesto a seguir con la pelea mientras se acomodaba su guante rojo.

Se podía notar la tremenda fuerza y brutalidad en la que se lanzaban sus poderes el uno al otro sin misericordia, mientras uno atinaba un puñete en el vientre, el otro le propinaba una patada en el rostro de su enemigo, k' lanzaba brutales golpes contra el escudo de hielo hasta poder romperlo, cuando lo logro lanzo una ráfaga de fuego contra ella y la alzo con una pata, él estaba listo para usar el CHAIN DRAIBER pero ella se recuperó rápidamente y puso un escudo de hielo para protegerse, este se rajó por el golpe de k' pero ella aprovecho la oportunidad, se acercó a él dispuesta a contraatacar con un FREEZE EXECUTION, él logro cubrirse pero le hizo mucho daño y se le congelaron los brazos ella empezó a lanzar le golpes rápidamente en todo el cuerpo con guantes de hielo, k' trataba esquivar y protegerse de los golpes pero era muy rápida y siempre acertaba algunos golpes, él retrocedió lo suficiente como para poder liberar y envolver sus brazos en llamas para poder contraatacar, cada vez intercambiaban más y más golpes, los dos estaban agotándose poco a poco por la dura batalla, él lograba atinar un golpe en la mejilla de la chica pero ella reaccionó con una patada certera en el estómago directo hacia él, lo cual hiso que k' se arrodillara un poco mientras ella recuperaba la compostura.

-maldición, para ser una chica de aspecto inocente es muy resistente, si sigo así no sé cuánto poder aguantar-pensaba el moreno mientras se ponía de pie.

-no pensé de que durara tanto esta pelea, ya me estoy sintiendo cansada pero aun debo resistir, es él o yo-pensaba la joven, determinada a matarlo.

-jeje eres buena peleadora –lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se limpiaba la línea de sangre que brotaba de su labio

-odio admitirlo pero tú también peleas muy bien jeje- le respondió con el mismo gesto.

-sí, ya losé jaja-decía burlonamente el muchacho.

-maldito idiota-pronunciaba con odio la muchacha al sentirse ofendida.

Seguía la brutal pelea, no podían parar, por más que estuviesen cansados, los dos seguían lanzando ráfagas de fuego o púas de hielo o simplemente uno golpes el uno al otro, algunos no eran certeros, algunos ocasionaban mucho daño a su enemigo y otros simplemente se cancelaban entre sí.

Los dos ya estaban cansados ya no podían seguir luchando con sus poderes, estaban muy agotados, pero aunque ya no tenían la energía suficiente para poder usar sus poderes se lanzaron el uno al oro para podrece golpear a puño limpio, ya no tenían la suficiente fuerza para poder esquivar todos los golpes, la joven ya no resistía tanta pelea y quedo arrinconada en la pared sin poder hacer nada, el muchacho se acercaba poco a poco hacia ella aunque ya no podía lanzar un golpe más, ella al ver que él se acercaba trato de golpearlo pero él la esquivo y sostuvo su brazo izquierdo, ella solo se quiso defender con el único brazo libre pero él apreso su otro brazo con su otra mano, él ya la tenía a su merced, simplemente sostuvo sus brazos contra la pared para que no pudiese hacer nada, ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, él había ganado, ella solo lo miraba con odio al sentirse impotente por lo ocurrido.

-¡Maldito, te odio, eres un maldito estúpido! ¡Vamos cava con esto de una buena vez!-pronunciaba la joven con unas lágrimas en los ojos, k' se quedó impactado, aquella chica que quiso matarlo y no mostro ningún sentimiento durante la pelea, ni siquiera dolor, estaba a punto de llorar. Mientras veía sus grandes ojos rojos rubí pudo observar que estaban llenos de depresión, llenos de tristeza, llenos de soledad. Él podía ver a una kula sensible, totalmente diferente a lo que había visto hace unos momentos atrás en la pelea, sabía que ella no quería hacer esto y solo la están obligando al igual que a él cuando estaba en esa condenada organización, podía sentir que ella quería ser libre y no estar sola al igual que él, por medio de sus ojos podía ver el dolor que la hicieron pasar, como le arrebataron todo, era como verse en un espejo, pero a diferencia de él, ella simplemente reflejaba ternura e inocencia, mientras él representaba odio y venganza, era algo que no podía creer, esa hermosa chica había sufrido lo mismo que él pero para alguien como ella debería ser algo peor. K' la soltó y de inmediato la abrazo.

- sé lo que has sufrido y sé que a ti debería dolerte más, pero quiero decirte que no estás sola y yo sé que se siente que te despojen todo, y quiero decirte que estaré aquí a tu lado para apoyarte, no dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar mi pequeña princesa-él le susurraba suavemente en el oído para que ella sea la única que lo pudiese escuchar aunque nadie estuviese cerca. Ella no sabía que decir al respecto, él era el hombre a quien debería asesinar a sangre fría pero él la derroto y envés de acabar con ella, él ahora la quiere consolar y proteger, lo que ella sentía era muy confuso.

-porque…porque haces esto, solo haces que me confunda más y más, desvistes acabar con migo sin decir nada-decía una kula más tranquilizada, algo temerosa y muy confundida.

-no digas eso, yo sé lo que te han hecho y es algo imperdonable, no puedo permitir que te sigan usando como un arma para sus propios propósitos egoístas.

-pero se supone que debería matarte o de lo contrario yo seré desechada por no cumplir con mi misión, pero ahora ya no quiero pelear más, nunca más-ella decía esto mientras lo empezaba a abrasar fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos. K' al sentir el abraso de kula se dio cuenta de que se había ganado su confianza y ya no quería hacerle daño, él se apartó un poco de ella pero sin dejar abrasarla por los hombros.

-no tienes de que preocuparte, ahora nosotros que hemos sido utilizados como armas buscaremos nuestra libertad y seremos felices-k' pronunciaba estas palabras con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, kula solamente sé que mirándolo.

-pero nosotros no podemos ser felices- kula estaba a punto de romper en un estruendoso llanto pero a k' lo único que se le ocurrió para poder calmarla fue acercar su rostro hacia ella y él le dio un tierno y suave beso para calmarla y que dejara de llorar, ella no sabía que pensar pero no dudo en devolverle el tierno gesto lo más rápido posible, k' se sorprendió que el pequeño gesto de amor fue correspondido porque sabía que se estaba arriesgando a perder su confianza pero también él no podía resistir el gesto que fue muy largo hasta que se tuvieron que separar por un poco de aire.

-Es verdad lo que dices, ¿nosotros seremos libres y encontraremos nuestra felicidad juntos?-decía con un suave y tierno tono de voz mientras lo observaba con un rostro que expresaba lo ruborizada que estaba.

-Claro yo jamás te mentiría con algo tan delicado como eso-k´ le respondió con una tierna mirada, era algo que no era para nada común en él, ella vio su rostro y cuando él sonrió un poco, ella le devolvió el gesto con una enorme sonrisa mientras derramaba lágrimas de alegría, k' la volvió a besar para poder sentir los labios de la única mujer que podía entender su dolor, pero ella de un momento a otro lo arrojo al piso y se marchó lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, k' trato de detenerla pero ella puso su mano sobre la pared y saco unas enormes puntas del suelo y la pared para poder detenerlo.

-¡pero kula, que estás haciendo!-grito fuertemente para que ella le respondiera porque se va de esa manera.

-yo…lo siento pero aunque quisiera y si quiero, hay gente que es importante para mí en ese lugar y no quiero que les pase algo malo si es que me voy contigo, agradezco de que te preocupes por mí pero no deberías hacerlo, nosotros no estamos destinados a ser felices simplemente tendremos que destruirnos el uno al otro-esto último lo dijo llorando, pero k' no podía verla porque aun seguía de espalda.

-¡por favor kula no hagas esto, yo no quiero que nos enfrentemos otra vez, yo ya no quiero seguir peleando!, ya no más-kula estaba a punto de marcharse de ese lugar pero antes de doblar en la salida ella volteo hacia donde se encontraba él y le mostró una linda sonrisa cubierta de unas lágrimas de tristeza.

-Gracias- luego de decir esto último eso ella se fue y k' después de ver esto solo se echó encima del hielo que kula había puesto para que no la siguiera. Él recostó su cabeza contra el hielo.

-te prometo que serás libre y que lograre tú felicidad cueste lo que me cueste, por todo lo que nos quitaron-k' dijo lo último levantando su cabeza, sus ojos reflejaban un gran odio y determinación pero tenía lagrimas que cubrían sus ojos, él se limpió el rostro y se puso sus gafas, luego se fue directo hacia la salida por otro camino, dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a kula.

* * *

Fic auspiciado por "DinamoGirl23".

Tal vez sea el único y ultimo fic que haga, al menos que quieran que siga con esto.


	2. Chapter 2

Conflicto emocional

En una noche donde la luna dominaba los cielos dos personas paseaban cerca a los edificios de una ciudad, uno era un muchacho serio de cabellos blancos que caminaba con las manos en su bolcillos mientras la acompañaba una mujer de cabellos rojos que no parecía tener frio con la ropa que traía ya que era muy común en ella.

-¿Podrías decirme el motivo por el cual participas este año en el torneo?-preguntaba la pelirroja para comenzar una conversación.

-Que te importa, si ibas a estar de preguntona mejor te hubieses quedado con los demás- respondió groseramente el chico con una mala actitud.

-Eres un chiquillo muy grosero-respondía irritada la mujer.

-Y tu un fastidio-respondía k' sin mostrar ningún interés.

-Maldito malcriado te voy a...-Vanessa dejo de hablar al ver que k' estaba mirando el borde de la azotea de uno de los edificios-que es lo que estás viendo-dijo al mismo tiempo cuando empezó a ver en la misma dirección de k'.

-Vanessa, ve con los demás-respondió en el mismo momento en que se dirigía al edificio.

-¿Espera que sea lo que sucede?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-¡Lárgate!-el muchacho le grito seriamente a la mujer, esta quiso poner resistencia pero al ver la expresión de k' dio media vuelta y empezó a marcharse, k' al ver que ella se alejaba siguió caminando en dirección al edificio donde había visto una figura conocida. En la esquina Vanessa estaba esperando a que k' se metiera para poder seguirlo, una vez que él estaba adentro ella lo siguió sin ser detectada por él.

Ya en la azotea, k' había llegado tratando de buscar con la mirada a esa persona a quien había visto pero solo veía espacios vacíos, esa azotea era grande pero estaba muy desolada.

-Baya, te deshiciste de la mujer solo para estar con migo, eres muy tierno-se izó escuchar una voz al lado de la única puerta que se encontraba en ese lugar

-Kula-respondió k' al poder verla ya con claridad

-¿Y a quien más esperabas?-respondió seriamente la chica

-¿Y bien, ya consideraste la propuesta que te hice?-decía el muchacho con una voy muy seria

-¿Qué?, yo no iré ningún lado, acabare con tu existencia y podre acabar con esta confusión de una vez-se escuchaba un tono muy enfurecido de parte de la chica

-¿Entonces quieres que volvamos a pelear?-decía el muchacho con fastidio

-¡Cállate!-fue lo último que dijo antes de ir directamente hacia el para atacarlo pero el solo esquivaba los golpes.

-Demonios que es lo que te pasa-dijo k' al momento de separarse de ella de un salto.

-Qué cosa me debería pasar, yo fui creada con el propósito de matarte-dijo kula con bastante enfado.

-Cállate y no digas estupideces, tu no fuiste creada para eso, tú no eres un arma eres una persona que debe vivir una vida en la que puedas ser feliz, sin que te obliguen a hacer cosas que no quieras-al decir esto kula estaba con un rostro confundido, empezaba a brotarle lágrimas de los ojos.

¡Cállate!-decía la chica con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Pero kula yo…-fue interrumpido.

¡CALLATE!-decía kula con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro-ya no digas nada, solo cállate y muere-dijo esto último empuñando sus manos y cubriéndolos con unas gruesas capas de hielo, ella fue directo a atacar a k' pero este solo esquivaba pero en su mayoría se tenía que cubrir ya que si le atinaban la mayoría de golpes.

-Vamos k' porque no le haces nada, tu muy bien podrías contraatacar, si esto sigue así tendré que meterme pero…-susurraba Vanessa quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta para espiar a k', ella no intervenía por que confiaba en que k' pudiese salir de esta.

-Reacciona kula deja todo esto y has lo que tú quieras hacer, no hagas lo que ellos te ordenen –desesperadamente decía k' esto para poder detenerla, si ella seguía si hacerle caso entonces tendría que pelear, pero los golpes de la chica se volvían cada vez más lentos, ella dejo de atacarlo y solo se quedó parada.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no siento que no quiero seguir peleando?, se supone que te mate pero…-kula empezaba a agarrar la cabeza, por alguna razón empezó a dolerle la cabeza-¡AAHHHH!, porque me duele…que me está pasando-decía entre lágrimas mientras se arrodillaba por el dolor.

-Kula…-fue lo único que dijo antes de acercarse a ella corriendo pero escucho unos disparos y retrocedió de un salto.

-Aléjate de ella- dijo una chica con aspecto de androide, ella le había disparado a k' para que se alejara de la chica que aun seguía sosteniéndose la cabeza, ella se acercó a kula y fue abrasada por ella quien aún seguía llorando, la androide sostuvo si cabeza y con la otra le agarro la espalda, se la llevo y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡MALDICION!-grito k' mientras se acercaba a las barandas en las esquinas de la azotea, de la furia golpeo las barandas haciendo que se doblaran, en eso Vanessa creyó entender por qué k' quería estar solo y no quería golpear a la chica, ella se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-Sé que es difícil pero ella te necesita más que a nadie, así que no dejes de luchar por ella-Vanessa lo decía con una voz comprensible y sincera para que k' tomara el consejo positivamente.

-...tal vez tengas razón-al parecer lo que dijo la mujer lo había tranquilizado y volvió la esperanza de que podía ayudarla de alguna forma aunque no supiera de qué modo.

-Para eso están los amigos-decía Vanessa con una sonrisa.

-Quien dijo que eres mi amiga-dijo con el mismo humor apático de siempre.

-Eres un caso sin remedio verdad-decía la mujer sosteniéndose la cabeza por la terquedad del chico.

-La que no tiene remedio eres tú, te dije que te fueras-dijo k' molesto.

-Sabes, arruinaste el momento.

-¿Qué momento?, a mí no me gustan las señoras-dijo sin cambiar su actitud amargada.

-Eres un malcriado-gruñía furiosa Vanessa.

-¿Y?-decía k' sin cambiar su ánimo mientras se iba del lugar.

-Oye espera no me vaya a dejar sola, niño malcriado.

-…

* * *

continuara...


End file.
